Energy Layer - Bloody Longinus
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-110 Starter Bloody Longinus 13 Jolt on April 28th, 2018. Description Takara Tomy's Bloody Longinus is a wide Energy Layer designed for Left-Spin Attack that features five dragon heads, representing the anime's rendition of this Layer's beast; a dragon, with one in the center of the Layer and four that line each of the wings that make up the points of contact, creating a diamond and thus aggressive and high recoil design. The snouts of the dragons and the tip of each wing are molded into the shape of spear heads which are meant to represent this Layer's namesake; the Roman Soldier Longinus of Christian Mythology who stabbed Christ with a lance. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System and like previous Longinus Layers, Bloody Longinus features metal in its design; in this case, each of the outer dragon heads are made of metal. The inclusion of metal makes Bloody Longinus heavier than most God Layers. The heavy weight of Bloody Longinus' metal dragon heads generate high inertia which increases the Layer's Knock-Out and Burst potential. However, the Left-Spin nature of Bloody Longinus means that it and a Right-Spin opponent's Layer will spin together like gears if they are of similar spin speed, which heavily reduces recoil and the rate of Bursts. However, the recoil-heavy diamond shape can still create strong Knock-Out potential, though not to the degree of Nightmare Longinus, in Opposite-Spin battles and makes Bloody Longinus outclass its predecessor in Burst Attack potential in Left-Spin vs. Left-Spin battles. Furthermore, Bloody Longinus is very wide in shape, which increases its Attack range and allows greater room for error in Banking Patterns. While the opposite spin allows for some degree of Spin-Equalization, it is not to the degree of Geist Fafnir or Spriggan Requiem. Bloody Longinus features three teeth of medium-high length that are capable of withstanding the recoil this Layer produces, even against another Left-Spin opponent, as the heavy weight further increases Burst Resistance as the Layer's higher inertia can better resist teeth skipping. Like many other Cho-Z Layers, Bloody Longinus is unbalanced which increases the risk of Bursts, is liable to break Banking Patterns and drains Stamina. However, these issues can be solved with the use of a Level Chip that fits underneath the Layer. Use in Attack Combinations Bloody Longinus can be put to use in the Attack Combination Bloody Longinus 0/2/4/5/7 Bump/Meteor Jolt/Xtreme/Variable (Worn). The heavy weight of Bloody Longinus 0/2/4/5/7 Bump/Meteor creates high Burst and Knock-Out potential while Jolt/Xtreme/Variable (Worn) grants aggressive movement and speed even when moderate launched which further bolsters Burst Attack. While the use of high friction Tips and heavy Discs can increase Burst risk, the heavy weight and strong teeth of Bloody Longinus can compensate. Overall Takara Tomy's Bloody Longinus' heavy weight, Knock-Out and Burst potential makes it one of the best Attack Layers for Left-Spin vs. Left-Spin matches in the meta game, at the time of writing, and its ability to accommodate Discs and Frames gives it greater versatility and greater overall Combination weight than its predecessor Nightmare Longinus, although its shape does make it lag behind its predecessor in Opposite-Spin matches. As such, Takara Tomy's Bloody Longinus is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-110 Bloody Longinus 13 Jolt * B-00 Bloody Longinus 13 Jolt (Gold Dragon Ver.) * B-00 Bloody Longinus 5 Revolve (Crimson Dragon Ver.) * B-118 Random Booster Vol. 11 Vise Leopard.12L.Ds - 08: Bloody Longinus 8Vortex Defense * B-128 Cho-Z Customize Set - Bloody Longinus 1'Dagger Cycle * B-132 Random Booster Vol. 14 Driger Fang.0.Xt - 03: Bloody Longinus 3 Press Gallery Takara Tomy LayerBloodyLonginus.png|Bloody Longinus (Official Image) Bloody Longinus (Gold Dragon Ver).png|Bloody Longinus (Gold Dragon Ver.) Bloody Longinus (B-118 08 Ver).png|Bloody Longinus 8Vortex Defense (B-118 08) Bloody Longinus (Crimson Dragon Ver).jpg|Bloody Longinus (Crimson Dragon Ver.) bL.1'D.Cy.jpg|Bloody Longinus 1'Dagger Cycle (B-128) Bloody Longinus (B-128).png|Bloody Longinus (B-128) 20181107_185545.jpg|Bloody Longinus 13 Jolt (BA-03 Beyblade Cho-Z Battle Set Asia) Bloody Longinus (B-132 03 Ver).jpg|Bloody Longinus 3 Press (B-132 03) Trivia * The Crimson Dragon Ver. Bloody Longinus Energy Layer was obtainable by purchasing up to 2000円 in Takara Tomy Beyblade Burst products from certain stores in Japan. References Category:Takara Tomy